Mystification
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: One day, a mysterious small creature appears and changes Thorin's life forever. Sorry guys, I still suck at writing titles and summaries. Warnings: kind of AU, possible OOCness, violance, angst, fluff, smut, first-time, bad English. Implies Fili/Kili. Also, it's slash, so of you don't like then don't read.


Mystification

Thorin woke up early in the morning. In fact he was the only one awake in the camp let alone a few guards. The sun hadn't risen yet and the sky was a beautiful mixture of light shades of purple, blue, orange and red. He glanced towards the tent next to his where his nephews, Fili and Kili were. There was no sign of them being awake so he headed past the guards down to the fresh mountain stream to take a swim.

He took his clothes off slowly, being still a bit sleepy then placed them on a rock near the water, not bothering to fold neatly. Soon, he would put them back after all. He then stepped into the water which was cold but not freezing and also, he was used to it. When he was chest-deep in the water he started swimming smoothly, enjoying the first sunbeams against his face. The sunrise was beautiful as always and Thorin was amazed. The warm sun-rays, the fresh water, and the tranquillity of nature… everything was so calm around him and he could relax completely which was pretty rare, I can tell you that for sure.

Within a day or two they would be heading back to Erebor and the thought warmed his heart. The Lonely Mountain. He loved it with all his heart but couldn't help feeling something was missing. However, no matter how much he tried to figure it out he still didn't know what it was.

Suddenly a long, deep sound made by a familiar horn cut through the air, signalling Thorin that the last group of his tax-collectors had just arrived. He hurried out of the water, putting his clothes back on rather hastily. This signal meant they could start off to Erebor within hours. Even though he was excited his expression remained calm and cold. No one could ever read his feelings and he was proud of it though sometimes he wished that somebody would have understood him at least a bit.

The dwarves spotted him from afar and Bofur, leader of the group rushed towards him, bowing his head slightly.

"How was it?" Thorin asked shortly.

"Fine, my King." Bofur replied. "There weren't many conflicts and there was none we couldn't have settled." He explained then his expression turned confused. "But there is something. You should come with me to your tent." He supposed a bit unsure but Thorin only nodded, knowing it would be something important judging by the way Bofur was acting.

Thorin stepped into his tent, Bofur closely following him behind. He turned to the other with a frown, waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to but instead of speaking, the dwarf walked to the other side of the tent where a small figure was standing. Thorin was slightly surprised for not realizing they weren't alone.

"My King, we found him wandering in the woods. He only spoke your name so we couldn't think of anything better than to bring him here." He expounded, a slight guilt mixed with confusion clear on his face. "I apologize for it."

Thorin hushed him with a lazy wave of his hand. "It's fine, Bofur, you did the right thing. Now leave us alone." The dwarf bowed again without saying any more words and left.

Thorin examined the figure standing in front of him. He wasn't taller than his chest and he had pointed ears like the elves but Thorin was sure he wasn't one of them. Elves were noble folk and this boy was quite the opposite. His curly brown hair was ruffled with small leaves being stuck in it, his face was a bit dirty and also, there were faint scars on his cheeks and chin. His clothes were torn and weary and dirty from physical work. His bare feet was hairy and big and the whole creature would have had a completely miserable look if he hadn't had those big, deep-blue eyes shining with determination.

"What's your name?" He asked in a cold, rusty tone, not really knowing what a boy like him would want to talk about. There were several minutes of silence and Thorin started to believe that the boy was mute when he finally licked his lower lip to wet it and then he spoke in a soft tone.

"Bilbo Baggins, my Lord." It was the second time within 10 minutes when the boy surprised Thorin again since the dwarf king didn't expect him to know anything about formalities, judging by his look.

"And what might you want that is so important you can't tell any of my people but only me?" Thorin asked plainly though he was really curious.

"I'm a gift from the folk living in the desert, my Lord. Although they are not under your Majesty's ruling they wanted to express their feelings of gratitude and so they sent me to fulfil that task." He spoke quietly, shifting his weight from one leg to another, scratching his arms nervously. "They don't have much to offer since there's little anything which grows or could be find in that barren wasteland but still I do hope your Majesty might accept me and will be… satisfied." As he had said the last word he shivered slightly.

"And what your task might be?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know much about the people who lived in the desert, truth to be told he didn't even know until now that someone actually lived there. And it was pretty obvious this boy wouldn't be much of a use; he wasn't muscular to be fit for working in the mine neither he seemed to have any special skills.

"I've been… I've been sent to pleasure you, my Lord." Bilbo shivered again and looked into Thorin's eyes first time since they had met and the dwarf was confused to see fear and also… something very close to disgust in Bilbo's eyes.

Then the boy's words finally reached his mind and his jaw would have dropped in shock if he hadn't been a king. He didn't say a word and Bilbo continued in a trembling voice. "I-I may not be that experienced but I'm sure you… you will-" He went silent when Thorin approached him and kneeled down before him. Then Thorin moved his hands to unbutton the first button on his torn shirt and Bilbo shut his eyes tight, his whole body shaking as the dwarf exposed his naked chest.

Thorin had never seen that many scars on such a small body in his entire life and believe me, he had seen some wars already. He felt a slight tingle of rage rising inside him at the thought of who could have been such a cruel beast to hurt this small creature.

He stared at Bilbo's face and saw a single teardrop trailing down his bruised cheekbone. He brushed it off with his thumb then whispered as softly as he could, "Open your eyes, Bilbo Baggings." The boy reluctantly did as he was told and saw Thorin smiling sadly. "We must clean out these injuries of yours before they get infected." Bilbo stared at him confused with his beautiful eyes.

"There is… there is no need for that, my Lord, I'm… I'm only here to-"

"I'm not some vicious barbarian to accept an offer like this." Thorin stated firmly, cutting Bilbo off roughly. "Obviously, your wounds need proper treatment and also, you need some food. I assume you must be hungry, you're so skinny I can count your bones."

Before Bilbo could even blink Thorin was at the entrance of the tent, yelling, "Fili! Kili!" and soon two dwarves appeared – Bilbo could see their shapes and also could hear Thorin ordering them, "Bring me warm water, a clear cloth and the herbs used for wounds."

"Why? For what?" Kili asked with a frown but only received a piercing glare and Fili quickly dragged him away. After a few minutes they came back and handed the needed things to Thorin then left without a word.

Thorin put the herbs and the cloth into a bowl of hot water, placing it on the floor next to his bedroll. "Come here." He ordered and Bilbo approached him unsurely. "It might burn a bit." Thorin warned him and squeezed the cloth tight but as soon as reached to touch the first wound on Bilbo's chest, the boy took a few steps back, trembling.

"I… I can… do that myself." He mumbled in a tiny voice and Thorin sent him a glare.

"You would have let me to abuse you and yet you won't allow me to clean out your wounds?" The king frowned in disbelief and Bilbo couldn't argue with him at that so he stepped forward, clutching his fists. He gritted his teeth in order not to hiss much but he couldn't stop the shivering of his body as Thorin was washing the dirt off and treating his small, but countless wounds.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you." Thorin said when he was getting tired of Bilbo's way of acting towards him. Just what did he think of him what he was?

Thorin swept Bilbo's shirt off of his shoulder and it feel smoothly to the floor, exposing his back where there were visible welts. They didn't seem very old and Thorin wondered who could have made them and why? What has Bilbo done to end up like this?

He cleared the edges of the deep wound as carefully as he could but still Bilbo made soft, painful sounds. Truth to be told, Thorin wasn't an expert in treating wounds but he had done the best he could. When he was finished he turned Bilbo to face him, asking, "Do you have wounds somewhere else?"

Bilbo looked away, blushing. "Yes." He mumbled embarrassed.

Thorin eyed him for a moment, confused, then sighed. "Fine, I'll let you continue it by yourself later, okay?" Bilbo nodded as a reply. "I'll leave you in the care of my kin to get you some food. I have other things to do now." Thorin explained slowly and Bilbo nodded again, putting his shirt back on. Thorin walked out of the tent, signalling Bilbo with a wave of his hand to follow him. "Kili!" He yelled and the dwarf turned immediately, walking up to them.

"I trust you and Fili to take care of him." He pointed at Bilbo. "Give him food and find him a change of clothes." Kili nodded without a question, not wanting to ear that infamous piercing glare of Thorin Oakenshield. Then Thorin left, leaving Kili alone with the strange creature.

There was a long, awkward silence between them while everybody around them was pretty noisy, dwarves rushing from one tent to another, packing things and saddling ponies. No one seemed to notice poor Bilbo's presence in such a hurry.

"Umm.. well, hi, I'm Kili." He said when he couldn't bear the silence more and stretched a hand out friendly.

"I'm… Bilbo." The boy replied slowly, shaking the offered hand weakly.

"Come, let's find my brother then we'll eat." Kili said and Bilbo followed him quietly.

XxXxX

"Bombur, I remember clearly that I told you 'small portion'. You call this small?!" Fili exclaimed with wide eyes as said dwarf, Bombur, handed the large bowl to Bilbo. It was almost as big as he himself.

"Thorin's order was to give him proper food, wasn't it?" He opposed.

"Yes, but for Erebor's sake, look at this kid. I bet he's been starving. He can't eat too much at first because he will get sick!" Fili explained and Kili quickly snatched the bowl away from Bilbo's hands. Bilbo only sat there without a word, watching the argument of the two dwarves innocently.

"Sorry, Bilbo, but my brother is right, you must start with a small amount." Kili smiled at him in apology, and poured less than a quarter of the food into another bowl then gave it to Bilbo who took it with a barely audible "thank you."

Bilbo had long finished eating when Fili and Bombur were still arguing about food and eating habits and he couldn't help but smile at the funny scene.

"Let's go. This will continue for hours." Kili leaned closer and whispered with a grin and Bilbo nodded. The dwarf led him towards his pony and started searching for a shirt in his pack. "Here." He handed the piece of cloth when he finally found it. "It might be a bit big but once we get back to Erebor, you'll get proper clothes."

Bilbo nodded again and took the shirt, careful not to touch the dwarf's hand. Kili frowned confused but didn't say a word.

After a few hours the whole company was heading towards the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo was riding on Thorin's horse, sitting in front of him uncomfortably. Though the dwarves were both curious and confused, no one dared to say a word. Thorin was their respected king and he could do whatever he wanted to without being questioned. Every dwarf trusted him to make the right decision every time.

Bilbo was shifting awkwardly, partly because he had never ridden a horse before and partly because of Thorin's closeness. Plus, the short glanced directed toward him didn't help anything. He was just glad that Erebor wasn't that far away and if they were lucky they would reach it within two days.

The moon had already been shining brightly on the dark sky when they stopped for a short rest.

"We will continue before sunrise." Thorin stated and they set camp so everyone became busy with various duties except Bilbo who was sitting on a large rock, watching Bombur preparing supper with some other dwarves. He was deep in his thoughts when a short yet clear whistle snapped him back to reality and his stomach jumped in nerve. Everyone else would have thought it was made by a bird but unfortunately, Bilbo knew that sound all too well. It was a signal… to him. He stood up trembling and sneaked into the woods without any difficulties.

It was dark and the strange, great shapes of the trees were eerie and Bilbo felt his heart jumping in fear at every small sound. He wasn't walking long when he could see the shapes of a figure standing not so far from him.

"You surely are taking your time, little rat." An familiar voice rasped and it echoed in the silence and Bilbo gulped hard, clutching his fists in order to stop trembling. His heart was in his throat.

"I-I didn't have a chance." He said in a shaky tone, trying to gather at least a little bit of courage.

"Ask me if I care." The man snorted, his short, evil laugh cutting into Bilbo's bones.

"The… the stone is in Erebor." He tried to explain, his voice dropping as the man approached him then he squeaked in pain as he was grabbed by his collar roughly.

"Don't try fooling me!" He hissed, spitting saliva on the small creature's face and Bilbo winced both in disgust and fear.

"I-I don't. I have to earn his trust." He tried to explain again and after a few seconds of deadly silence he was being thrown onto the forest floor.

"You have three days." The figure snarled then walked back into the shadows.

Bilbo got to his feet, shivering and quickly wiped his appearing tears off then headed back to the camp, hoping that no one had recognised his missing. Fortune was on his side at least then and he could sneak back smoothly. 'Three days…'

Thorin was lying on his bedroll, staring at the dark sky where only a few stars could outshine the brightness of the moon. It had been a strange day, indeed. He didn't know the reason but he felt he must take care of Bilbo though he barely knew anything about him. However, when he saw the countless wounds, scars and bruises covering his small, skinny body he felt pain piercing his heart. Bilbo was a mystery and he would try his best to get to know him better, to understand him better. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he sent here?

Suddenly a small noise interrupted his thinking and Thorin sat up immediately in alarm. However, it was only Bilbo, who was shaking in cold while he was asleep, wincing as the cool night breeze touched his body. Thorin got up after a bare minute of staring and took off his fur coat, covering Bilbo with it. He watched as the small figure curled into a ball under it and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a smile. He eyed him for several minutes with an unreadable expression then he walked back to his own bedroll, lying down. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Bilbo woke up early at dawn but most of the dwarves were already up and busy with packing. He stared at the fur coat, which was covering his whole body, dumbfounded but then he could easily guess whom it belonged to. He got to his feet after he had rubbed his eyes, barely believing where he was, the previous day seeming to be a nice dream. However, it wasn't a dream.

He slowly walked up to the dwarf king who was straddling his mount and he cleared his throat. "Thank you very much, my Lord." He spoke, bowing his head slightly, not because of formalities but because he didn't want to look into Thorin's eyes. He handed the fur coat and Thorin took it with a nod.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" He asked and it took Bilbo by surprise. It had been a very long time since anybody asked him such a thing and he smiled softly then nodded. "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

Kili nudged his brother with his elbow and sent a glance towards Bilbo. Fili followed his look then turned back to the younger, frowning.

"Looks like Uncle has some interest in him, don't you think?"

Fili grinned at him teasingly. "Are you jealous?" However, he immediately regretted it as Kili sent him a glare.

"Very funny."

The older frowned again, confused. It was rare when Kili hadn't caught on a joke, moreover, he seemed hurt. "Did I say something wrong?" Fili asked, surprised at his brother's strange behaviour.

"Never mind…" Kili sighed and turned away but then Fili grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face him.

"I didn't mean to insult you. It was only a joke, Kili." He explained.

"It wasn't funny at all. You shouldn't joke about something like that; it hurts, especially from _you_." Kili replied angrily, struggling but as soon as he had finished the sentence he froze in shock then looked away embarrassed, blushing slightly.

Fili managed a slight chuckle then placed a finger under Kili's chin, forcing him to look back at him. He leant forward, lips almost brushing against each other as he whispered, "Sorry, dear, I didn't want to hurt you." And so, he placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips, pulling him a bit closer. Though it felt amazing it could only last for a few seconds and they pulled apart, panting for air. Kili blushed even more.

"You idiot, what if anyone sees us?" He hissed but obviously he wasn't angry. Fili only grinned mischievously and shrugged, causing Kili to roll his eyes disapprovingly but then he grinned back anyway.

The road was safe and smooth however Bilbo couldn't be at ease. He was riding on the same horse as Thorin, sitting in front of him and it was pretty uncomfortable, again. Let alone… awkward. Also, he glanced around from time to time, nervously. Of course, Thorin realized it and asked him if there was something wrong.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just I'm not used to horse-riding, my Lord." Bilbo admitted honestly. Thorin only hummed since he didn't know what to reply. They were riding in silence again for almost an hour when Thorin felt the urge to break it again.

"How are your wounds? Do you feel any better?"

Bilbo closed his eyes in anguish and replied reluctantly. "Yes, I can't be enough grateful to you, my Lord."

"It's nothing, you don't have to be grateful. Anyone would have done that in my place." Thorin said with a small smile. He was glad that Bilbo felt better.

Bilbo only nodded but he deeply disagreed in his mind though he didn't wish to say that aloud. Truth, no one had ever done that to him which only made things worse. He tried his best to avoid speaking much and Thorin took it as a sign of shyness. However, Bilbo had a whole different reason why he didn't want to get close to the young dwarf king…

Thorin and his company reached Erebor before sunset and as they were coming closer Bilbo heard the dwarves cheering and singing in joy. Bilbo was gaping in awe as he admired the huge mountain. It had been such a sad view from the distance and Bilbo thought the Lonely Mountain name fitted it well but it looked so breathtakingly fantastic from this close. Also, it was beautifully glorious as the mountain's west side was practically bathing in the last rays of sunlight. Somehow, the whole mountain reminded him of Thorin in a strange way.

The dwarf king was sitting behind him and Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat when a strong arm sneaked around his upper body and Thorin leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "Stay close to me. It's easy to get lost inside for someone who doesn't know the way." Bilbo nodded in understanding and he was glad Thorin couldn't see his guilty expression. 'If only he knew…' Bilbo thought bitterly and his heart sank in pain.

XxXxX

Kili leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Fili's, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. Fili kissed back half-heartedly and this made Kili to pull back with a sour grimace on his face. "What's wrong with you?" He asked confused, hurt clear in his tone.

"Sorry, love, I was just thinking…" He left the sentence hung in the air and pulled Kili against his chest, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head as compensation.

"And may I have the right to know what could be so important that even I fail to distract you?" Kili growled, pouting.

Fili sent him a glare of disapproval and sighed troubled. "This Bilbo kid… I have a bad feeling about him." He admitted seriously and Kili frowned for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"You're thinking too much, brother." He pointed out, head still resting on Fili's chest.

"Think about it, Kili. Isn't he a bit suspicious?" Kili thought about it for a while.

"Well, he is a strange creature, indeed, but I don't think he means any harm to us."

"Anyway, I'm planning to tell Uncle my doubts." He stated though his expression was still unsure.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Uncle might get furious; you know how fond he is of Bilbo." Kili bit his lower lip nervously.

"Well, I should try anyway." Fili stated now a bit more confidently than before.

"Shall I go with you?" Kili offered though he didn't really wish to assist in something like that. Thorin was scary when he was angry. Very scary.

"I better go alone." Fili smiled as he knew what Kili was thinking. Well, they were brothers after all. And maybe a little more…

Erebor was a wonderful place without a doubt and Bilbo couldn't help being amazed at the sight. He had never seen anything like this before. More than two hours passed after they had arrived and finally Thorin told him he had some urgent business and he called for Kili, ordering him to take care of Bilbo.

Bilbo was grateful he didn't have to spend more time with the dwarf king and now he was walking close to Kili on endless corridors and circuitous levels.

"You know, it might seem like I'm Thorin's servant but I'm his nephew actually." Kili grumbled slightly annoyed then turned and winked at Bilbo, grinning. He couldn't help but grin back casually, however he was surprised. Thorin treated his own kin like this way while he was caring towards a total stranger, or was it just towards him? Bilbo gulped thickly at the thought and shook his head. No, that would be impossible. His heart suddenly became heavy and it was difficult to breath. 'Come on, you idiot, pull yourself together!' He ordered himself and forced his legs to keep walking.

"First, we go see Ori, he is young and I'm sure he has clothes that will fit you." Bilbo nodded and followed Kili quietly, lost in his thoughts.

Finally, after many turns, they had reached Ori's chamber a Kili knocked on the large, dark door. Bilbo heard approaching footsteps and soon, a young dwarf opened the door.

"Kili!" He exclaimed with a genuine smile and hugged the other. Kili grinned and clapped his back friendlily then pulled back.

"Let me introduce you Bilbo. Bilbo, he is Ori." They bowed slightly at each other and Bilbo could clearly see the question in the young dwarf's eyes. However, before Ori could open his mouth Kili sent him a warning look then spoke, "Do you have some decent clothes for him?"

"I'm not sure." He wondered thoughtfully then his face lit up and nodded with a smile. "Oh, yes, I think I have. Come in." He held the door open for them.

Half an hour later Bilbo was standing in a pair of black sacks, wearing a snow white shirt and a brown waistcoat with buttons made of gold. While he had been changing he had heard Ori asking Kili about him but Kili had told him it wouldn't be nice to talk about Bilbo behind his back. Bilbo was slightly surprised but smiled to himself. Kili was so nice to him even though he was a complete stranger and he had to take care of him because Thorin had ordered him to do so. However, Kili didn't think of Bilbo as a nuisance, he didn't mind at all, in fact, he enjoyed it. Bilbo became confused again. His determination had been wavering ever since he had met the dwarves…

"Well, we better hurry." Kili said to Bilbo and Ori with a big grin. "Or they'll start the merrymaking without us."

They were running on the crowded corridors to get there in time, which meant to get there before Thorin, and soon they reached the entrance of the great hall, panting for air.

"You just go, we have to wait for Uncle." Kili said to Ori who nodded and hurried in.

Soon, Thorin appeared with Fili and another dwarf who seemed to be really old. Fili was in a gloomy mood but when he saw Kili smiling at him softly his face lit up a bit and he hurried forward to him.

"Well, he wasn't exalted about my opinion." Fili murmured quietly so only Kili could hear it. Well, not only, because Bilbo also heard it due to his good ears but he didn't know what it was about.

"Don't mind it, it was expected after all." Kili smiled and squeezed his arm gently and they exchanged a look which seemed to be more than just brotherly to Bilbo. He wondered if there was anything between Fili and Kili but then again, he reminded himself it was none of his business so he turned his attention towards Thorin and the old dwarf. They were arguing about something and Thorin looked to be deep in his thoughts.

"My deepest apologize, your Majesty, but it's the tradition." Bilbo could hear them clearly since they were the only ones left standing on the corridor. "Children are not allowed to enter the main hall, especially when there's a feast."

"I know, Balin, but there must be some other was to-"

Bilbo cleared his throat since it was pretty obvious that he was the subject of their argument. "Sorry for the interruption, but I'm not a child." He said innocently and all the four dwarves stared at him startled. Fili even had to poke Kili to make him close his mouth.

"Pardon me." Thorin spoke at last, frowning in confusion and Bilbo had to try really hard to hold back his laughter at the face he made.

"I'm about fifty years old. I'm a hobbit, my Lord, a Halfling." He explained and the old dwarf, called Balin, examined him from head to toe then nodded.

"Indeed, my King, he is right."

"But why didn't you tell us earlier?" Thorin asked, still a bit confused.

"Because nobody asked." Bilbo replied plainly then managed a small grin and the siblings burst out laughing. Even Thorin smiled though it was only for a bare second but enough for Bilbo to feel butterflies in his stomach as their gazes met, Thorin's eyes looking softer than usual. He quickly looked away as his cheeks turned to a rosy shape.

"Well then, there's no problem, right?" Thorin turned to Balin who nodded so they entered the Hall then.

Fili was staring at the table, lost in his thoughts and Kili was staring at him, waiting for his brother to cheer up eventually. The dwarves were loud around them, they were telling stories and laughing hard and singing and dancing, others were playing on instruments. The tables were full of delicious food but Fili didn't have much appetite and it made Kili worried.

"C'mon, brother, stop sulking!" He patted Fili's left shoulder, smiling and Fili made a poor attempt to smile back. "Are you still feeling bad because of Uncle?" Kili started carefully; his hand still resting on Fili's shoulder. The older nodded slowly.

"He was… furious." He admitted at last and Kili decided it would be better not to remind him that he had told so, so instead he said sympathetically,

"You know how he is. Just forget it. You have the right to tell him your opinion, you did and he disagreed. That's all. Now let's eat because I'm starving." He grinned.

Fili let out a troubled sigh then smiled at Kili finally. "What would I do without you?"

Kili laughed. "Who knows?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table a bit further Bilbo was also deep in his thoughts. He was sitting beside Thorin which might had been a privileged position, Bilbo deduced from the glances he had received from the dwarves but he cared less. The food smelt tasty before him but every time he tried eating he felt like throwing up. He was nervous and… disgusted.

He looked around and saw cheerful faces everywhere, talking and laughing and singing and having fun. He grabbed a shiny apple finally and took a bite but it was tasteless and he was sick again. He really didn't want to do it but he had no choice. If he could at least tell Thorin somehow… The air became heavy around him and it was difficult to breathe again. He glanced at the dwarf King. He was so strong and cold and unreachable like a real King, his whole appearance majestic without a doubt and he was also rather handsome. Bilbo flushed and cursed himself. He didn't want to admit it but he realized that Thorin was looking at him in a way he looked at no one else. His usually piercing eyes were softer whenever he turned to him and Bilbo _knew_ that Thorin cared for him. He hated himself for deceiving Thorin and he felt that piercing feeling in his heart again. He couldn't have fallen for him; that was absolutely impossible and ludicrous! He was just affected because Thorin treated him in a way no one had ever done before.

"Bilbo?" Hearing his name snapped him back to reality and he glanced at the direction of the voice only to meet Thorin's deep blue eyes. He quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't pay attention." He mumbled embarrassed. Damn, just how long Thorin had been watching him?

"I asked you if you were feeling sick." Thorin said simply but his tone made Bilbo's heart skip a beat. 'Damn, damn, damn!'

"No, I'm fine." He lied quickly. Just as he sighed in relief that he could brush Thorin off, Balin turned towards them and joined the… well, conversation?

"I've heard that Hobbits are a folk which appreciate good food."

"Indeed, Sir." Bilbo nodded and smiled sadly at the distant memory of his home.

"Maybe, you're not satisfied with-"

"No, no, it's amazing, really." Bilbo cut Thorin off hastily, not caring if it was rude. "It's just… I haven't seen such a… such a luxurious feast for years and… and I'm pretty… uhh… shocked." He hoped he sounded as convincing as he had wanted to.

"Anyway, you should try eating a little in order to get your strength back." Thorin said finally and Bilbo avoided his gaze. The King frowned at his strange behaviour, not really understanding the Hobbit but then his thoughts were interrupted by some dwarves Bilbo did not know.

'I must focus on my mission and can't let my emotions get in the way!' He stated firmly in his mind though it was easy to say… hard to obey.

Kili noted happily that Fili was back to his usual self at last, grinning and fooling around. However, after a few more pints of fine ale he became way too cheerful and Kili decided it was time to stop his brother.

"O-kay, Fili, I think that's enough now." He took the mug from him with a grin.

"Don't worry, _dear_, I'm fine." Fili grinned back and Kili froze for a second then glanced around quickly, hoping no one had paid attention.

"Careful what you speak, idiot." He hissed slightly annoyed and he pulled Fili up from his seat but then Fili leant forward and their lips would have touched if he hadn't stepped back quickly. The dwarves around them cheered and laughed, clapping their hands together and Kili rolled his eyes then grinned back, acting as if it had been nothing. "Too much ale." He shook his head disapprovingly. "We better go." He whispered to his brother and threw an arm around his shoulders, dragging him away swiftly.

As soon as they had reached an empty corridor Fili stood still, not needing help with walking and he grinned at Kili mischievously. The younger knew immediately that he was only pretending to be drunk to fool him and he opened his mouth to swear but before he could think of anything he was pushed and pinned against a wall by the grinning Fili. Kili's eyes widened in surprise but again, he couldn't start talking because Fili crashed his lips against his, kissing him hungrily.

Kili moaned at the sudden contact, giving Fili a perfect chance to slide his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Kili closed his eyes by instinct giving himself completely to the amazing sensation when he remembered they were in a public place. His eyes went wide and he pushed Fili away in an instant.

"Are you insane? Anyone can see us!" He hissed, trying to sound angry but it was difficult since he still had the lower parts of Fili's body pressing against his and he could feel the need.

"I don't care." Fili shrugged nonchalantly while he kissed along his jawline, his hands starting to work on the buttons of Kili's shirt. "I want you." He whispered seductively and Kili's manhood twitched in need.

"What? Here?" Kili almost squealed in shock but Fili didn't reply, instead he sucked the soft skin of his neck playfully, causing Kili to gasp in want. The younger dwarf had to gather all his will to push Fili back before things would go out of control. "Fili, please, my room is not that far." He pleaded and Fili pulled back, looking into his eyes then grabbed his hand with a nod and dragged him away.

As soon as the door was locked Fili pushed Kili against it not too gently, claiming his lips once again needy. Now that they were alone Kili didn't mind it at all and kissed back eagerly, grabbing Fili by his collar and pulling him closer. He could feel him grinning against his mouth as he was unbuttoning his shirt hastily, pulling it off. Fili did the same and removed Kili's shirt while they were still kissing then leant against him, their bare chests pressing against each other. They only realized they stumbled to the bed when the back of Kili's knees hit it, falling onto it. Fili didn't hesitate much and climbed on top of him with a predatory look, attacking his collarbone with rough kisses.

Kili moaned loudly and gripped his brother's hair tight, arching his back slightly. Fili grinned and pulled back, rolling off of Kili to kick his slacks off. Kili did the same and soon they were lying naked against each other, kissing passionately.

"Please, Fili." Kili panted as his painfully hard erection brushed against Fili's and they both moaned in satisfaction.

Fili pushed three fingers into his mouth soon and Kili sucked them eagerly, using as much saliva as he could. When they were wet enough Fili pulled them out and spread his brother's legs, placing the digits at his entrance then thrust two fingers in. Kili groaned, his breath coming out in short pants as Fili moved the fingers inside him to stretch him. After a bare minute a third finger was added and Kili hissed in slight discomfort though he knew it would be better soon. And it was.

Fili took his time prepare his little brother properly then pulled the fingers out and reached for the small vial of oil. He covered his hard manhood with the oil then tossed the vial aside, and grabbed Kili's hips firmly, positioning his erection at his hole.

"I want you." Kili panted; his voice thick with desire and Fili pushed forward slowly but steadily until he was fully inside. Kili's breath hitched and he winced in pain, trying to relax.

"It's okay, brother." Fili smiled at him, not his usual playful smile but a real, caring one and Kili looked into his eyes, their lustful gazes locking. He loved Fili's eyes, they were beautiful. Kili smiled back weakly and Fili moved a hand to stroke his erection, knowing that it always distracted Kili from the pain and soon Kili was completely relaxed beneath him, asking him to move. And Fili gladly did.

He rolled his hips a few times before pulling back a bit then thrust in again. Kili moaned loudly now in pure pleasure. Fili continued moving back and forth slowly was but Kili was getting sick of the slow pace and he managed to push Fili down onto his back, riding on top of him. Fili was taken by surprise a bit but the grinned, loving the sight of his brother enjoying himself while riding on his erection. He pushed himself up, wrapping an arm around Kili's torso while he used the other to stroke him swiftly and he leant forward to give his brother a sloppy kiss.

"I love you." Fili whispered against his lips and Kili's heart skipped a beat like every time he heard his brother saying that.

"I love you, too." He panted and as he was close to his climax his whole body started trembling.

Fili knew he was close to his limit and he buckled his hips every time Kili sat down, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. With a few more deep thrusts Kili came, moaning loudly and spilling his seed into Fili's palm and onto their stomachs, leaning against Fili.

A second later Fili followed him and came hard into Kili, his body going numb and he groaned huskily. They were panting for air but Fili sneaked a hand to Kili's nape and pulled him into a weak yet passionate kiss then they both leant back onto the bed, Fili lying on his back and Kili lying on his side, his head resting on his chest.

The siblings closed their eyes to enjoy the aftermath of their lovemaking, and soon sleep took them over.

Bilbo was shifting in his seat impatiently. It was already dawn but Thorin didn't seem to be tired; he was talking to the other dwarves, eating and cheering with them. During the night, Bilbo desperately tried to determine what he should do. Though he really didn't want to do it, he had no choice but to try at least and again, he felt sick at the idea. Everyone was so nice to him, even Thorin, and how would he express his gratitude? He was scared what Thorin would think of him. He didn't want to see his disappointed face… But he had NO choice, so it was better to get over with it as soon as possible. His palm was sweating and his heart was pounding fast as he finally made up his mind and hid a large knife under his clothes, careful not to cut himself, and careful not to be seen.

Fortunately for him, Thorin eventually had enough of the merrymaking and asked Bilbo if he would want to leave with him. The Hobbit nodded, of course, and followed him quietly out of the great Hall.

"I'll show you your chamber." Thorin stated and Bilbo's stomach jumped in nerve. That was no good.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but I would rather stay with your Majesty." Bilbo mumbled, trembling slightly as Thorin eyed him stunned. 'That's the end, I'm exposed, he can see right through me.' Bilbo thought in his mind but he was wrong and Thorin nodded finally, a barely recognizable smile playing across his features.

'I'm the worst.' Bilbo sighed disgusted but followed him anyway.

When they were finally in Thorin's chamber Bilbo stood at the doorway, staring into nothing, clutching his fists nervously.

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Bilbo? You've been acting strange recently." Thorin turned to him with a worried look and Bilbo tried hard to hold his tears back. 'Just a bit more.' He nudged himself mentally and he spoke, reluctantly.

"I have a favour to ask, if that's not too much, my Lord." He mumbled shyly and Thorin chuckled slightly, shocking Bilbo completely. He had seen him smile a few times but he would have never imagined he could hear him chuckle. That was just so… weird, but in a good way.

"What is it, then?" Thorin asked, relieved. He seriously thought that Bilbo was sick or something then it turned out to be only one favour he was too shy to ask. He was cute.

"I've heard about… the Arkenstone, and I was wondering if… if it was possible for me to… to see it." He continued staring at everywhere but Thorin persistently.

Thorin thought about it for a bit, the Arkenstone was the dwarves' most treasured stone, it was the heart of the mountain. However, he thought it wouldn't be a problem to show it to the little Hobbit, if he wanted to see it. What could possibly happen?

He walked to Bilbo, slowly and lifted his chin to look into his eyes and smiled softly. "Yes, if you wish."

Bilbo smiled back weakly and watched as Thorin approached the wall and mumbled something in a language he did not understand. A small, secret door opened, not bigger than Thorin's palm and he took the Arkenstone out from it, waving a hand at Bilbo to go there.

"It's beautiful." Bilbo whispered mesmerized. He had never seen anything like this in his entire life, it was truly… wonderful. He automatically reached out but stopped in midway. "May I?" He looked at Thorin unsurely but the dwarf king nodded.

Bilbo placed his palm over it, his fingers slightly touching Thorin's and he felt a jolt of electricity hitting him at the contact. He looked into Thorin's eyes, wanting to see those soft, blue eyes once again and he smiled weakly. Maybe, in another life it, there might have been something more between them, but not now; this was the cold and hard reality and Bilbo had a different fate.

He slid his other hand to grip the haft of the knife tightly and with a swift movement he draw the knife out, pushing the sharp blade against Thorin's neck while he took the stone from his hand, holding it firmly.

"I'm sorry, Thorin." Bilbo whispered sadly as the king's eyes widened in shock. Everything happened so fast he could barely see it but Bilbo was about to slice his neck, that was sure without a doubt. He was taken by surprise but if he feared, he didn't show any signs of it. He just didn't understand it. This whole situation was absurd.

Bilbo saw the clear incomprehension in Thorin's eyes and he knew he owed him at least an explanation. "I'm really sorry." He said in a shaky tone, gripping the haft even tighter, his knuckles turning white. "Believe me, I don't want to… do this, but I have, I have no choice." He felt a teardrop trailing down his cheek but couldn't wipe it away.

"Bilbo? What are you talking about?" Thorin frowned and Bilbo tried hard not to close his eyes in shame as he saw the expression he had expected… disappointed.

"I was sent to kill you and stole the Arkenstone and I…" He knew he didn't have much time but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. His whole body was trembling and his vision was blurry due to his tears then his eyes met again Thorin's, "and I failed." he whispered defeated and dropped to his knees suddenly, the knife sliding out of his hands to the floor with a loud sound and he hit the floor with his fist, letting the tears flowing down his face.

Thorin just stood frozen for a while, clearly shocked then approached Bilbo and kneeled before him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo shivered in fear, knowing he can't expect much after his little 'play'.

"I'll never see my family again." He cried, burying his face into his palms helplessly.

"What are you saying?" Thorin spoke finally, peeling Bilbo's hands off of his face to look at him.

"The people from the desert…" Bilbo sobbed, trying to calm himself. "They are planning to attack Erebor and they sent me to…" He looked away, ashamed. "To kill you and to steal it." He held the Arkenstone in his palm, looking at it sadly. "They want your treasure." He mumbled horrified, wiping his tears.

"Is there anything else?" Thorin asked, his tone not soft but demanding now and Bilbo shuddered then nodded. "Tell me."

"They're… are planning to attack tonight, maybe tomorrow in the morning. They are waiting for me to bring the Arkenstone."

"Where are they now?"

"I'm not sure but… probably at your southern borders, near the desert. At least, I was supposed to meet them there."

"And your family?"

"I haven't met them for months but they told me if I kill you, I could meet them. They are captive." Bilbo mumbled, still avoiding Thorin's gaze.

"Stay here, and don't dare to run away!" Thorin stated as he stood up and Bilbo nodded. He didn't have anywhere to run away after all.

Thorin had long left but Bilbo was still sitting on the floor, staring at the stone in his palm, trails of dry tears covering his flushed cheeks. He didn't know what would happen if Thorin got back, but prepared himself for the worst. He stood up, slowly, his legs trembling, and put the Arkenstone back to its hidden place, closing the secret door carefully.

He then sat back to the floor, thinking he didn't have the right to sit on the king's bed and he hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face against his knees. He felt awful for deceiving Thorin like that and he was scared to meet him later but he didn't dare to run away, he didn't even dare to move much. The silence around him was creepy but he tried to ignore it and after which seemed like hours the door opened and he looked up in anticipation, expected Thorin to return.

However, it wasn't Thorin, no, it was another dwarf and Bilbo got to his feet, eyeing him with a frown. Then the dwarf turned to face him and Bilbo froze in fear. He wasn't a dwarf, only looked like one. No, it was from one of those desert folk and he was here to kill him, obviously. Bilbo glanced at the knife still lying on the floor, cursing himself for not keeping it close. The man followed his gaze and sent him a wicked grin.

"Don't even think about, little rat."

Bilbo thought about it for a bare second then leapt forward, trying to reach it. If he was going to die, it would be Thorin who could kill him and no one else! His fingers were only a few inches away when the man kicked him painfully on the side and he fell back, gasping for air.

The man grabbed the knife then lifted Bilbo to his feet by his collar, raising his hand to strike but Bilbo grabbed his hand, trying to push him back and finally he managed to kick him in the stomach. The man cried out in pain and released Bilbo who fell into the floor again but got to his feet immediately. However, the man was on him again, pinning him down the floor with his death weight, his wicked grin growing as he saw Bilbo's terrified eyes. It was hopeless, the man was just too strong and he didn't even have a sharp object to hurt him, let alone a weapon.

"It's over, you scum." The man laughed triumphantly and Bilbo shut his eyes tight when he heard a howl.

He saw a sharp blade being pushed through the man's body then the sword was twitched and at the next moment Bilbo realized Kili was standing behind the man with a disgusted expression. He pulled the blade out and kicked the man away, helping Bilbo to his feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

Bilbo nodded though he was still shaking in fear. "Thank you." He managed to say at last, sighing deeply.

"Uncle asked me to come here, taking care of you as always." Kili started, looking at Bilbo with a frown. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'll." Bilbo said. "But first, can't we get rid of this?" He pointed at the corpse and Kili grinned at him.

"Sure."

Bilbo wasn't sure how much time had passed but finally Thorin was back and his heart jumped upon hearing it in fear mixed with anticipation. He was glad when Kili left, leaving them alone but after a few minutes he immediately regretted it because the silence became awkward and his throat was too dry to say a thing.

He was just standing in the doorway again, like a complete fool, being at a loss what he should say. Thorin was washing his face and he was staring at his back, licking his lips, desperate to say something, anything. When he was finished, he approached Bilbo slowly and the Hobbit started shivering uncontrollably, not knowing what to expect. He was pretty sure Thorin would send him to dungeon for weeks – it the best case but when the king placed a hand on his shoulder and looked deeply in his eyes he didn't know what to think anymore.

His eyes were soft and sad and Bilbo had a really bad feeling about it. "I'm sorry, Bilbo." He started slowly but Bilbo already knew what he was going to say. "Your family has been dead for months. They would have killed you when you had gone back." He said woefully and Bilbo bowed his head down, staring at his feet.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I've already suspected." He managed a weak smile but it was more likely a painful grimace.

"I'm really sorry." Thorin squeezed his shoulder then turned to leave but Bilbo grabbed his arm suddenly.

"I'm the one who sorry. I deceived not only you but everyone even though you've been so nice to me and I'm truly ashamed of my previous actions." He forced himself to look into Thorin's eyes. "I'm prepared to face the punishment your Majesty decides."

Thorin smiled at him gently. "Everyone makes mistakes, Bilbo; I'm not planning to punish you. You proved me you have a true heart."

"You are generous, my Lord." Bilbo smiled back.

"Now go, Kili will lead you to your chamber."

"Umm… I'd rather stay here, if your Majesty doesn't mind." Bilbo mumbled, blushing slightly.

"The last time I heard that you tried to kill me afterwards." Thorin said bluntly and Bilbo wanted to sink with shame. "It's okay, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to stay with you, please." Bilbo mumbled persistently, and quickly let go of Thorin's arm when he realized he was still gripping it.

"Fine." Thorin said at last. "You can sleep beside me." Bilbo smiled happily and followed Thorin to the bed, lying next to him under the covers.

Thorin just didn't get it. He didn't understand Bilbo but he understood himself less. This Hobbit had an influence on him like no one else and even after what had happened, he wanted to hug the small creature, to kiss him softly and tell him how much he loved him. However, he doubted Bilbo was feeling in the same way. He was only affected because he was nice and caring towards him, there was no way he would love him back. It was maddening. He shouldn't let Bilbo close to him but he guessed it was already too late.

"Thorin?" Bilbo broke the silence and Thorin was rather stunned to hear Bilbo saying his name but he didn't mind.

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if I come closer?" He asked innocently, grateful there wasn't much light and Thorin couldn't see his burning face. He was such a fool, thinking Thorin would have feelings for him after what he had almost done. He closed his eyes in pain since there was no reply but then he felt Thorin's arm sneaking under him and he was being pulled against Thorin's side.

He smiled happily again and curled up to him, placing a hand over his chest loosely. They lied there in silence for a while, neither of them being able to sleep when Bilbo, who knows where he got his courage from, pushed himself up a bit and trailed a hand down Thorin's cheek then leant forward and pressed his lips against his, closing his eyes. He had wanted to do it for some time now and he thought for a second it was a perfect opportunity. However, when he felt Thorin moving his mouth against his he pulled back immediately, eyes widening in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin… I mean, my Lord, I don't know how-" He sputtered startled but he was silenced by Thorin's forefinger against his mouth.

"You are indeed a bold little one." Thorin grinned teasingly and Bilbo grinned back sheepishly, his cheeks turning to a rosy shape.

Thorin removed his finger and kissed Bilbo gently, his lips coaxing the entrance which Bilbo gladly granted and moaned quietly when Thorin's tongue lapped his, their kiss deepening. Thorin sneaked a hand to his nape, pulling him closer and Bilbo moaned helplessly as Thorin's wet tongue was exploring his mouth slowly and thoroughly while he was kissing back lustfully. He wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and pulled him on top of him, never breaking the kiss which felt wonderfully intoxicating, making Bilbo to want more.

After minutes Thorin broke the kiss only to admire Bilbo's flushed face in the dim moonlight which was coming from outside and Bilbo felt the urge to look away again, but he couldn't tear his gaze from Thorin's mesmerizing eyes but then his heart sank in confusion and his eyes fell.

"I'm truly sorry for deceiving you." He said ashamed, a troubled sigh escaping from his now swollen lips.

"Shh… It's okay Bilbo, I know why you did it." Thorin smiled at him sympathetically, trailing the back of his hand down the Hobbit's right cheek.

"No, it's not okay." Bilbo shook his head, looking back into the dwarf's eyes. "I can't forgive myself." He admitted quietly.

"But I can forgive you." Thorin insisted. "You shouldn't blame yourself anymore, I'm sure you've suffered enough already." He said sadly and Bilbo managed a feeble smile as Thorin leant forward, their foreheads touching. "Tell me, little one, was _everything_ a lie?"

Bilbo shook his head in disagreement then grinned more to himself than at Thorin. "Well, having me falling for you wasn't quite part of their plan, I suppose." He managed a short laugh but then froze as realization hit him. He couldn't believe he had said something like that aloud!

Thorin's heart literally skipped a beat upon hearing the words coming out of Bilbo. He hadn't expected for a confession, he hadn't dared to dream of it. It was so absurd and unbelievable but the shock in Bilbo's eyes was telling Thorin he had spoken the truth and the felt a strange warmness spreading through his body.

He was taken by surprise, that was for sure, but it was a pleasant surprise and he wouldn't want to spoil the moment so instead he whispered, "I'm glad to hear it." Then he placed another tender kiss on Bilbo's lips before moving to his neck to cover it with light butterfly kisses.

Bilbo's breath was coming out in short gasps as Thorin fingers started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his bruised chest. Suddenly, his whole body tensed and Thorin pulled back.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked worried.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Bilbo mumbled embarrassed but it was true. He didn't Thorin to see his wretched body where every inch of his skin was covered with bruises or faint scars or both.

"Bilbo, I've already seen them." Thorin chuckled slightly, referring to their first meeting when he actually cleaned most of his wounds.

"It's different." Bilbo insisted, shifting in discomfort.

"No, it's not." Thorin cupped his face between his palms, forcing him to meet his gaze. "You're beautiful."

Bilbo hated himself for blushing this easily but he couldn't help it. Thorin was treating him so differently from others, he made him feel special, and made him to believe it himself. He smiled warmly and pushed himself up to claim another of those passionate, intoxicating kisses. And he got it.

Thorin was kissing him while he brushed a hand over Bilbo's chest and stomach ever so gently, causing Bilbo to have goose bumps at the tender friction. He trailed his fingers downwards and Thorin broke the kiss to look at Bilbo, searching any signs of disapproval on his face. However, he didn't find any as he examined his half-closed eyes, rosy cheeks and slightly opened mouth panting for air so he progressed further and slid his hand into his pants, covering the half-hard flesh with a palm, causing Bilbo to moan in pleasure.

Thorin stroked him gently while he kissed his collarbone then his nipples, earning more small moans from the Hobbit. He then trailed his tongue down from the nipples to draw circles around his navel, kissing and sucking the soft skin carefully as his fingers got busy to tug Bilbo's pants down and when he was ready he moved to kiss a hipbone then finally he reached Bilbo's manhood.

"Tho-thorin!" Bilbo cried in alarm but then the dwarf took the tip of his member into his hot mouth, sucking it and all he could do was to moan vulnerably and threw his head back, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Thorin then engulfed the whole flesh, his wet tongue circling on it while he bobbed his head up and down slowly, causing Bilbo to shudder under him in pleasure.

"Wa-wait… ahh, please!" Bilbo panted as he felt being near to his limit, not wanting to end it too quickly and he sat up slightly, pulling on Thorin's hair carefully to make him stop.

"Is something wrong?" Thorin asked being genuinely surprised and Bilbo chuckled.

"I think it's time to progress further."

"We don't have to do it now. I can wait." Thorin ensured him with a smile but Bilbo shook his head.

"No, I want it. I don't know if I'm ready, but I want you, please."

Thorin closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply. "I have to ask you, have you ever done this before?"

"No." Bilbo admitted shyly but grinning.

"Not even when you… didn't anybody forced you to-?" He knew it was an obnoxious thing to ask but he had to know.

"No, miraculously no." Bilbo smiled then placed a hand on Thorin's face and placed a soft peck on his lips. "I am all yours, my Lord." He whispered seductively.

"I loved it better when you called me 'Thorin'." Thorin grinned and Bilbo grinned back playfully.

"Make me." He bit his lower lip, staring into Thorin's eyes provocatively.

He didn't make any comment on that matter but stood up instead to get some lubrication. He was right back with a small bottle of oil; where he did get that… don't ask me.

"Lean back and relax." He ordered and Bilbo gladly obliged, watching as Thorin quickly stripped himself and he gulped hard at the view then, thankful again that the room was only dimly lit. Thorin opened the bottle and covered three of his fingers with the oil then placed it carefully on the floor beside the bed, climbing on top of Bilbo. He spread his legs and Bilbo couldn't help but wince at his vulnerable position but then Thorin leaned down to kiss him and that made him to forget everything else. Suddenly, he felt a finger being pushed into his body and he broke the kiss with a hiss of discomfort, trying to relax.

"Don't think." Thorin whispered against his ear, biting the shell playfully and Bilbo shuddered in need. Soon another finger was added and Thorin made scissoring movements to stretch him properly while his mouth was busy covering Bilbo's face with light kisses. Finally, he added a third, oil-covered finger and Bilbo hissed in pain, wrapping his arms around Thorin's broad shoulders, pulling him down onto him.

"Relax, Bilbo, it will get better." He mumbled reassuringly into Bilbo's neck and the Hobbit tried his best to obey. After a while he could calm down and even started asking for more. Thorin grinned and with a well-aimed thrust of his fingers he hit a spot inside which made Bilbo to see stars.

"Oh, gods!" Bilbo moaned in bliss, arching his back a little.

However, Thorin pulled back all too soon and Bilbo moaned in disagreement at the loss of the fingers. "This might hurt." Thorin warned him as he covered his erection with oil, pouring some of them at Bilbo's entrance in order to cause him as less pain as possible.

Bilbo nodded and inhaled deeply as Thorin placed his manhood at his entrance however he hissed in pain as he pushed the tip of it inside. The dwarf stopped immediately, giving Bilbo time to adjust and the Hobbit was grateful for that. Soon he nodded Thorin to continue and he did, pushing a bit further. Bilbo shut his eyes tight, biting his lips until it bleed to stop screaming in pain but when Thorin was fully in he couldn't hold back a painful cry, a few tears appearing in his eyes, making his vision blurry.

"Calm down, Bilbo." Thorin whispered, a slight hint of guilt recognizable in his tone and he wiped the tears away, kissing Bilbo tenderly.

"It… hurts." He whined in a shaky tone after Thorin pulled back from the kiss, his whole body shivering. He hadn't expected it to hurt this much but he would bear it. He knew he could bear it for Thorin.

"I promise it'll get better." Thorin said and slid a hand between their bodies to grip Bilbo's shaft, stroking it gently to make the pain go away.

Bilbo was taking large sips of the air but slowly he was able to relax due to Thorin's gentle yet firm strokes. He felt his lust coming back and he rolled his hips a bit, wanting Thorin to start moving. He knew it would get better soon, just as previously, and he trusted Thorin.

Thorin rolled his hips slightly then pulled back a bit and thrust forward, causing Bilbo to wince in discomfort. He stopped but Bilbo said, "I can bear it." So he pulled back again and thrust in and repeated it a few times, relieved to hear Bilbo's winces and hisses turn to small pants and gasps.

"Please, Thorin, harder." Bilbo panted after a while but Thorin stopped.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think I'll be able to stop." He warned him but Bilbo only grinned.

"I won't stop you."

Thorin wasn't needed to be told twice and he grabbed Bilbo's hips firmly, lifting him a bit to get a better angle and slammed into him with one hard, swift movement causing Bilbo to scream both in pain and pleasure. However, after some more thrusts he only moaned and panted in pure bliss, his nails digging into Thorin's shoulders as he was practically clinging onto him for dear life but neither of them cared.

Thorin held him firmly with one arm while he used his free hand to stroke Bilbo's erection again, pulling more moans out of him. Finally, he found a certain spot which made Bilbo's mind to go blank and scream in pleasure and he aimed for that spot continuously.

It didn't take Bilbo long and he reached his orgasm, his sweet spot being hit repeatedly and having Thorin stroking him firmly was too much to bear and he released his seed into Thorin's palm with a loud cry, his whole body going numb.

The muscles tightening around Thorin's manhood made him to come, too and he emptied himself into the small body with a deep, manly groan, trying his best not to collapse on top of the Hobbit. Instead he pulled out of him carefully and rolled next to him, hugging Bilbo to his chest. It took them a while to catch up their breaths and then Bilbo gathered his courage and looked into Thorin's eyes.

"May I stay by your side… forever?" He asked seriously, biting his bottom lip nervously. Maybe it wasn't the best moment for it but he had to know. He wanted to say it so he just said.

"I would never let you go, my little love." Thorin smiled at him and pressed their lips together, kissing him sweetly.

XxXxX

Finally, it's finished, I can't believe I've done it, I've never written a story this long before. Okay, I know that the ending might not be the best but hey, I tried my best, been working on it very hard. Please let me know what you think about it, reviews always make my day ^^

Constructive criticism are also welcomed, help me improve!

Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my native language and also, it's pretty late here (2.30 am)


End file.
